


life and death and love and birth

by solid-no-on-that-on (DragonsAddicted)



Series: of goddesses and spirits and all lost things [7]
Category: Linked Universe (AU), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (for everyone), BUT ALSO HAPPY, Bittersweet, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), honey this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAddicted/pseuds/solid-no-on-that-on
Summary: An ending, and a series of goodbyes.(Meant to be read as a standalone fic.)(Author’s note: Chapter 3 will come out around Christmas!)





	1. if it's a pattern

**Author's Note:**

> My titles usually come from songs. This one comes from my favorite song in all of Steven Universe. 
> 
> Song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hy85d_hyBM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles usually come from songs. This one comes from my favorite song in all of Steven Universe. 
> 
> Song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hy85d_hyBM

Sky was the first to go.

It had been months since their merry band passed through his Hyrule, traveling across landscapes that soon became so blended together they were neither one kingdom or another.

It may have been the bright sky, no longer punctuated with dark clouds, or the distinct lack of monsters that were willing to ambush them, but when they crossed the threshold from nowhere-in-particular into Sky’s world, something felt irreversible and final.

In the end, everyone gets a happy ending.

Sky finds peace in the arms of his beloved, his wide smile growing wider and brighter than it had been in weeks.

Time allows them to have a happy reunion, allows them to take a breath, to relax a little, before pulling Sky aside.

“You’re staying here,” he said, “Your quest is over now. You have the chance of a home, the chance of a family. You might not get another one if you come.”

Instead of protesting, as Time expected, Sky just nodded, looking back at his smiling Zelda who was excitedly talking to Warriors, his eyes gaining a distant look, the same look Time always had when he was around Malon.

“I think, for now, I’m done with fighting if I can help it.”

They shared a smile, and walked back into the group.

A few days later, refilled on rest and supplies, a group of heroes walked away from New Skyloft.

True to his word, Sky stayed behind.

* * *

When they walked out of Sky’s Hyrule, they were hit with a vision.  
  
While they had all been subject to their share of nightmares, of vision and illusions, this was different.

_ Sky kneeling down in front of Zelda, ear against her protruding stomach._

_ Sky pacing as screams ring through the house, rushing into a room at is steamy and bloody and wet and holding a wrinkled newborn while his wife rests._

_ Sky picking up a toddler while a baby and older children play in the background._

_ Children getting older, his hair getting greyer_

_ Sitting with Zelda on a porch, hair white, looking down at a prosperous town and prosperous people while their grandchildren play in the yard in front of them_

_ An old man with smiling eyes surrounded by his loved ones when he passes away_

It only lasted for a moment, but that moment seemed to last for a lifetime. 

They were in Four’s Hyrule now, bright colors and tall grass bordering the dirt path on their way to the castle. Next to him, Wind could see Four smile at the grass and watched as he walked closer to the edge and let his fingers brush over the tops. is eyes flicked around and he seemed to be almost searching for something.

While Four seemed glad to be back in his lands, there was a feeling of finality that lay over the group.

Wind knew that they wouldn’t be questing forever, he knew that eventually they would all part, but he didn’t think it would be so _soon_.

They walked for hours before stopping for a rest. The sun was high in the sky, and the heat had them all longing for shade. While they sat on some rocks in a wide field, Wild materialized a few items from his slate, including his Gerudo outfit, shoving some shoulder armor and plated pants towards Warriors, who begrudgingly walked away from the group to go put them on.

Then Wild took a circlet, with blue stones set into it, and motioned towards Time. Obediently, he got up and came towards Wild.

  
  
“Head down, old man.”

Time smiled and leaned his head down a little

  
Muttering under his breath about height differences, Wild stood up on his rock, and gently put the circlet around Time’s head, pulling his bangs through the band of metal and then leaning back to check his work. Satisfied, he nodded, patted Time’s cheek, and then stepped back.

Time sighed in relief, and when he stood back up, Wind could see that he looked more refreshed than before, the gem on his head clearly working to make him cooler.

Warriors came back into the gathering, holding his armor in his arms, wearing a golden cauldron on his left shoulder and puffy green pants with matching golden greaves. Wild took his armor and tunic and made them disappear into his slate, and stuck it in his bag, replacing it with a waterskin, passing it around the group.

The water was still deliciously cold, and it was the most refreshing sip Wind had had in ages. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him.

It lasted for about five seconds before a big head forced its way into his lap, and his ears were filled with the sound of panting.

“Ew, Twi, you have dog breath,” Wind groaned.

The wolf snorted and then rose on its haunches, putting its front legs on Wind’s shoulders and licking his face. Wind giggles as a long tongue slithered across his cheek, attempting to shove the giant wolf off of him. He can hear the others laughing at them, and when Twi finally gets off, Wind hugs the water skin to his chest and glares at him.

“No water for you.”

Twi whined, and it’s the most pathetic sound he’s ever heard.

“Ugh, fine”

Twilight’s form became an inky black for a moment and then a man in chainmail, a green tunic, and a fur coat stood before him. He snatched the skin out of Wind's hand and took a few sips of water, splashing a little on his face before handing the it back to Wild

Four stood next to Hyrule, a smirk decorating his face. While he had taken a drink from the skin of water, he seemed to be doing well in the heat.

Of course he was, it was his Hyrule, after all.

“There’s a town about two miles ahead,” Four said, “We can rest there for the night before we make the journey to the castle.”

There were some groans throughout the group, but they all eventually stood up to be on their way.

The inn wasn’t pleasant.

When they had rolled into town, it had been a bustle of activity. It was the solstice in Four’s Hyrule, and Wind didn’t miss his wince at a reminder of how long they had been gone. It had taken months to finally defeat the Shadow, and Wind had grown a little. He thought of his sister, wondered if she would be taller than him when he came back.

They booked four rooms, and while the bed is lumpy and food greasy, Wind can only savor these last moments with Four.

He’s lucky, Four’s sharing a room with him, and he gets more moments to spend.

They spend the night laughing at stupid jokes and telling whatever stories they haven’t told each other. At one point Twi knocks on the door and tells them to be quiet, and they just burst into a fit of giggles.

Their laughter dies down and they sit in companionable silence for a while.

“I’m going to miss you,” Wind says.

And he can see Four’s heart break a little bit, but he keeps it together and gives him a shaky smile.

“This isn’t the end, you’ll see me again.”

And Wind wants to believe him.

They go to bed, and in the morning there is a carriage waiting for them, sent to them by Four’s Zelda. Wind is tired and knows that everyone else is too. The carriage is a small mercy.

Time rode behind them on Epona, his new accessory keeping him from feeling the heat. If Wind knew how to ride a horse, he would have volunteered to go in his place, because seven people crammed in a relatively small space was unsurprisingly hot and uncomfortable.

Eventually, they pull up the castle, and they are greeted by this Hyrule’s Zelda. She looks like Tetra, but where Tetra is rough and wild, this Zelda is poised and graceful.

Four rushes forward and embraces her. While Wind knows they aren’t in love like Sky and his Zelda are, or, more accurately, _were_, it is clear at this moment that their friendship is deep.

It’s not quite midday. The carriage ride saved quite a bit of time.

Four stepped away from the embrace and turned towards the group. Zelda, ever hospitable, invited them inside.

They made their way into a padded lounge room, with cushions and chairs everywhere. Wind was all too happy to collapse on a couch near Warriors, who in turn was all too happy to stretch his arms over Wind’s shoulders.

“The room is yours for the night,” Zelda said, her voice traveling across the room, “Dinner will be in six hours. I’ll leave you be.”

And then she left, leaving Wind able to collapse against Warriors in pure exhaustion.

They ate dinner. The food was a tad too rich for Wind’s taste, and there wasn’t any fish, but it was better than Hyrule’s cooking and could give Wild’s a good fight.

He went to bed tired and dreaming of running out of time.

In the morning, he did.

Four asked them to gather after breakfast.

“Hey guys,” he said, and Wind gulped, a lump growing in his throat.

Luckily for him, Time spoke before he had a chance.

“So I guess this is goodbye.”

And jeez, wasn’t that unfair? His voice didn’t even waver. Jerk.

Four looked down sheepishly and nodded, and the lump in Wind’s throat threatened to overtake him.

One by one, Four said his goodbyes. The hole that was there when Sky left seemed to get even bigger.

When Four got to Wind, they embraced, and it was the longest hug Wind had ever received. Before pulling away, Four gave Wind an extra squeeze, and then put his hand on Wind’s cheek.

“Hey kid,” Four said, “If you keep dehydrating yourself you won’t grow taller, and then one day I’ll tower over you.”

Wind hadn’t even known he was crying.

They left later that day, leaving Four waving goodbye on the castle tower.

They didn’t stop until they could see Lon Lon Ranch far in the distance.

* * *

This time, Time was expecting it.

_ Four while on an adventure, finding a small town in the countryside where no one knows his name._

_ Four, traveling his Hyrule and always coming back. The people greet him as he walks by, he’s a neighbor, family, a friend._

_ Four, older and tired from adventures, coming back to the town and buying an old building that’s in shambles._

_ Four splitting up to divide the work, all parts of him working together to fix up the building. Neighbors come in to check on his progress and occasionally offer help._

_ Four, united again, standing outside to look at the sign to his new blacksmith shop._

_ Grey streaks in his hair now as Red hammers on a ring while the other take care of other tasks in the shop. _

_ Four, taking on an apprentice and training them, his sword watching from its place on the wall_

_ His apprentice taking over the shop, while Four stays and creates._

_ He’s old now, with a cane, and takes the sword down from the wall._

_ His hand pushes the blade into a stone._

_ An even older version of him traveling to the palace, Zelda’s daughter, middle aged with a child of her own, welcoming him._

_ The moon is high when the door in the courtyard appears. A little mouse opens it, and suddenly Four is as small as he is. Ezlo grabs his hand and together they walk through, never to be seen again._

He could hear Wind sniffle from behind him, and he dared not to acknowledge it, lest he also get emotional. They had two losses to their group already. He could grieve later.

They could rest when they got to Lon Lon, he could rest when he saw Malon.

The group was silent as they passed familiar trees. The worlds, which had previously been blending together, now had boundaries, clearly separated. The temperature was more moderate now, typical for his Hyrule.He wondered if they could even go back to Four’s land. He didn’t even want to try.

While Lon Lon had seemed so close at the edge of Four’s Hyrule, the land seemed to be stretching in front of them. Time felt as if he was walking home from his own Castle Town.

The land seemed to be fixing itself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Warriors sidle up beside him. He slowed, and eyed him, waiting for him to speak.

Warriors, Time notes, seemed to be tired.

“We should take a rest,” he says, and waits for Time to consider it for a moment before saying, “The others are getting tired. It doesn’t have to be long, just ten minutes or so, and maybe we can get Wind situated on a horse.”

He was met with silence.

Warriors gulped, and then continued on, “Time, I know you want to see Malo-“

“Okay,” Time said, voice gravelly and weak, “We can rest.”

Warriors gave him a look, and goddess, maybe he was letting this whole business with Sky and Four get to him for more than he thought. He silently vowed to himself that he wouldn’t leave the others, that he would help these boys get safely home, that they wouldn’t have to spend their lives traveling. He’d find his way back to Malon eventually. He always did.

Time slowed to a stop, and nodded to Warriors, who clapped his hands and announced that they were taking a ten minute break. The others seemed to collectively groan in relief, Wind collapsing on the ground in a show of dramatics.

There was a quiet that lay heavy over the group for about five minutes, before Legend took a breath.

“I wonder who that little rat man was.”

The tension in the group seemed to release a little as Time chuckled a little sadly.

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting him to go peacefully like that,” Legend said, smirking, “That little fucker seemed more the type to kick death in the shins rather than settle down.”

Distantly, Time wondered whether he’d get a happy ending like that.

“I didn’t know it was possible to settle down like Sky,” Wild said, snapping Time out of his musings, “Maybe that’s the life I’ll have when I get back.”

_ If all this goes well_ ,Time thought, _I’ll make sure you do, kid._

Warriors grinned and nudged Wild’s side. “Hey,” he said, his voice taking on a mischievous tone, “Maybe you and Zelda can settle down, have lots of blonde babies-“

Wild abruptly stood, his cheeks growing scarlet. “Zelda and I would never-“

“Oh that’s right!” Warriors teased, “The handsome shark caught your eye. What was his name? Sido-”

Time didn’t know how Wild could’ve gotten any redder, but as he clapped a hand over Warriors’ mouth, his cheeks could have been easily mistaken for the apples he seemed to find all over his Hyrule.

As he looked around, Time could see the others snickering at Wild’s torment. He smiled as well, and allowed himself to chuckle, catching Wild sending a betrayed look to both him and Twilight, before accepting his fate and collapsing to the ground, hands covering his face.

After another ten minutes where the remains of their group sat in quiet companionship, Time slapped his thighs and stood.

“Time to go,” he said, and god, did he really sound that tired all the time? He was turning into Talon.

The group groaned but obediently got up, and as Warriors was getting Wind situated on Epona, he caught him giving him a grateful smile. He gave a small one in return, and then led the group the rest of the way to Lon Lon Ranch.

It was almost dusk when they stumbled onto the property, but Malon greeted him all the same.

Luckily for the boys, Talon had already head off to bed, but Time was not fool enough to think that they would be spared in the morning.

While they all dragged their weary bodies off to the side room, too tired to even eat, he sat on his couch and tried to relax, Malon next to him.

“You stink,” she whispered in his ear, and he choked out a laugh. She squeezed his hand.

“I noticed that there’s only six of you this time,” she said, and Time felt a wave of grief wash over him.

“They’re home now,” he replied quietly, “I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow, it’s quite a story.”

Malon smiled, and Time felt something blossom in his chest. Hylia, he had _missed_ her.

“Okay,” she said, and it felt like a promise.

“Okay,” he said, and held her hand, making a promise of his own.

They went to bed, and Time could only lay awake staring at the ceiling.

He woke in the morning, dread filling his stomach, wondering how he was supposed to say goodbye to his wife.

There is risk involved in taking journeys.

Time wasn’t an idiot. For the first time, he knew there was a chance he might not come back from this one.

The morning passed in a bustle of breakfast and chores. He never got a chance to speak to Malon about Sky or Four, but he knew that it would come in the evening. He figured it would be good to get the boys to talk about it too.

Talon, surprisingly, didn’t hate his companions. In the beginning he was silent, his presence looming over the breakfast table, before Malon hit his shoulder and told him to “Stop scaring them! One’s your descendant, you know!” Talon, to his credit, looked sheepish for a split second before bursting out into boisterous laughter after seeing Twilight turn pale and choke. Warriors rolled his eyes and hit him on the back, only stopping when Twilight could breathe again. Talon had looked at Time with an almost proud look, and then grinned, and Time didn’t have time to stop him before-

“You two need to spend some time making me grandchildren.”

Malon punched his shoulder, her cheeks bright, but Time, cheeks red, wanted nothing more than to sleep for seven more years.

He could hear Legend snickering and sent a glare his way. He just smirked, the jackass.

But now he was plowing, Warriors beside him, and they took a break at the top of the hill, watching Wild attempt to wrestle the cuccos.

“So, you’re planning to leave, huh.”

Time looked at Warriors, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

Warriors snorted. “Don’t give me that look,” he said, “I can see the look in your eyes. You look sad whenever you look at Malon. Are you really gonna leave her, after all you’ve put her through?”

Time shook his head. “It’s important for you boys to get hom-“

“We can do that without you, Time,” Warriors face softened. “It’s important for you to be able to have a home, too.”

“It’s selfish.”

“It’s not. What you have here is a life you’ve fought and sacrificed for, and I don’t believe for a second that you want to leave Malon behind. If you leave, you won’t come back.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you really want to risk it?”

_No._ Time thought, _I don’t._

But instead, he said: “I have a duty to-“

Warriors stood, and then kneeled down in front of him, grasping his hands.

“Link,” he said, and Time felt his stomach go cold, “I release you from your duty as a soldier for Hylia.” He squeezed Time’s hands, and softly said, “You deserve to have a good life.”

And Time is about to protest, but he is reminded of something like this, a memory, long faded, of a field and fights and a blonde man, holding his hand before leading him home.

His eye filled with unshed tears, and he squeezed Warriors’ hands back.

A promise.

He talks to Malon and the rest later that evening, after Talon has gone to bed. They’re in the living room, gathered in a circle, with Time and Malon sitting on the couch. Wild is leaning against Twi, eyelids getting lower after a good meal, and Twi has his arm around him, ready to adjust a sleeping body if necessary. Legend is sitting next to Hyrule, touching knees, and Wind is asleep, leaning against Warriors’ shoulder.

They’ve come so far to where they started.

Time is sad that he won’t be there to see them grow more.

He takes Malon’s hand, and squeezes it.

“I won’t be with you much longer,” he says, and he catches Warriors’ eye, who gives him a reassuring smile, and he continues, “I know you all know what happened to Sky and Four, and that’s going to happen to me, too.”

He turns and looks into Malon’s eyes, and she looks confused and a little bit scared.

“I’m going to stay here,” he says, and it’s as much to her as it is to the rest, “And I’m going to live a happy life.”

Malon looks almost hopeful, and Time wants to apologize for being the reason behind that look in her eyes.

Maybe he’ll have a chance to, now.

He squeezes her hand.

She squeezes it back.

“But that means, he says, turning away for a second, “That you’ll need a new leader.” He can see Twi stiffen almost in dread, “And I think the answer is obvious.”

“Twilight, of course....and Warriors.”

Both of their eyes go wide, and Time almost laughs at how stupid they look.

“I have full faith that both of you will do an excellent job,” He says, and he’s pretty sure he’s never believed anything so fervently before.

They leave two days later.

Time can only watch as they all say goodbye to Malon, and then Twi comes up to him.

“You’ve been a good mentor,” he says, and extends his hand, “I’m happy I was able to know you in this life.”

Time almost tackles him in an embrace.

“Kid,” he says, and while his heart is heavy it also feels as if it is bursting with light, “I am _so _proud of you.”

Twilight buried his face in Time’s shoulder, and they both pretend they’re not crying.

He hugs everyone else that day, too.

Legend groaned, but eventually submitted, while Hyrule’s embrace was gentle and sweet. Wind’s was tight and made Time weirdly think of little children with red hair who would soon do the same. Wild cried a little, but he fit perfectly underneath Time’s chin, and was easy to embrace. He could see Malon and Twi a few feet away, and could almost feel her sadness and pride as she kissed his cheek. He let Wild go, and watched as he approached Malon, who was all who happy to embrace him. If he cried even harder well, Time wasn’t going to tell anyone.

And then there was one.

Time held his hand out to Warriors, a small gesture, but he hoped that Warriors knew it was filled with the highest respect.

Warriors grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

“No need for formalities, old man,” he said once he released it, laughing, “It’s been an honor to know you.”

“It’s been an honor knowing you, too,” Time replied, eyes a little teary. “Hey Warriors?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

** _-to be continued-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> Please leave comments on this fic, I would love to hear what you guys think! (Plus, comments make it easier for me to write!) 
> 
> This was one of my favorite things to write, hands down. While these are only parts 1-3 (out of nine parts), I think so far Time's section was my favorite to write, but Wind's (which will come in part 2) is so far a close second. 
> 
> Sky's section was so short because I thought this fic was going to be a lot shorter, and each section would be tops 300 words each, but as the fic is going on 6k words in part 4, I realize that I was horribly mistaken. Whoops! 
> 
> This is what I have so far, and the rest will come later, I promise. ;)


	2. repeat after me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!!!
> 
> Lol, sorry for taking a hot month to update. In my defense, Hyrule is hard to write. 
> 
> The main and chapter titles of this fic are taken from the song "Peace and Love (on Planet Earth)" by Rebecca Sugar.
> 
> Here's a link to that song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rdlc4b5NL5g

_ The first they saw of Time wasn’t an image, but a sound._

_ He was laughing in joy, a happy, exuberant noise that echoed throughout the house that matched so well with Malon’s own._

_ It was a month after they had left, Time’s hair a little longer and a slight beard growing, the months phasing into late spring with hints of early summer_

_ Time presses his forehead to Malon, a moment of intimacy between them. He’s grinning like a loon, and she is too. _

_ Time’s hands are on Malon’s stomach._

_ They kiss, and a new phase of their life begins._

_ Malon is now on a bed, steam in the air, and Time is holding her hand. Her stomach is larger now, a telltale sign of pregnancy. There is snow on the ground outside, but Time can only focus on his wife, sweat on her brow, and holding her hand._

_ There is a little redheaded girl running through their house, calling joyfully for her mother. Time is holding a baby, and kisses the side of its head before setting it down, letting it walk into Malon’s open arms._

_ A little blonde boy, no more than 5, is holding the Fierce Diety Mask, before attempting to put it on_

_ Time puts the mask in a chest before turning to comfort a crying child behind him._

_ Time, standing next to his wife and crying while his daughter gets married to her wife by Zelda. After the ceremony, she shoots him a thumbs up and he can only give her a soft smile in gratitude._

_ Time, hair a familiar shade of white, bouncing a wide-eyed grandchild on his knee while telling them stories of his travels._

_ Time, holds Malon’s hand in the chair next to her sickbed, his family behind him and his world in front, watching as a wrinkled hand reaches out, stroking his cheek, before falling flat._

_ A dark wood casket in a grave, with dirt being poured over it. Time, waiting until hours after the funeral, before planting a tree._

_ The hole being dug up again, and another casket being laid down, above the other._

_ The tree, ever-present, continues to grow._

Twi was trying to ignore the tears on his face as he stomped through the sand. He knew that there was no going back, that whatever life Time had now was unreachable, but he couldn’t stop a selfish want of one more moment, one more second, one more hour of seeing and bonding and being with his mentor.

They were in Wind’s Hyrule now, the blue water and the sea breeze unmistakable. They set up camp for a few days, Twi and Warriors trying to strategize how they would get off of the beach and get Wind back to his grandmother.

Twi wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole co-leadership thing. Warriors, despite his jokes and barbs at Legend, was competent and confident in his new role. Upon a critical eye, he was an obvious choice for leadership, and naturally had talents that Time had tried to teach Twi. While Twi had worked hard under Time’s watchful eye, and hope that he was ready for leadership if-goddess forbid- anything happened to his mentor.

But deep down, despite how disappointed he was that this role of leadership wasn’t entirely his own, he knew he wasn’t ready.

Deep down, Twi knew that Time wasn’t grooming him to take over, but planting seeds in hoping that he could grow.

Deep down, he was relieved that he didn’t have to carry this burden alone.

Thankfully after a few days of camping on the beach, Wind spotted a familiar pirate ship in the distance. Frantically, the kid ordered the others around to create a bonfire, and Twi and Warriors, sensing they were out of their depth, followed along.

It wasn’t until Wind brought out his sleeping pad, having soaked it in the ocean, that Twi figured out exactly what the kid was planning.

After a few puffs of smoke, it was clear that the ship was turning towards them, and almost 30 minutes later, were close enough to send lifeboats out to help them board.

The pirate ship was just as rocky as Twi remembered, his knees feeling shaky and his stomach leaping up to his throat.

After a few minutes, in which Hyrule, face pale and slightly green, was rushed downstairs by a sympathetic pirate, his stomach settled down slightly, but he knew that the fresh air was all that was keeping the contents of his stomach where they belonged.

But Wind, Wind seemed at ease in his home, and as they sailed farther and farther into the ocean, Twi knew that they were getting ever closer to another goodbye.

Wind, he noticed, seemed to know it too.

The sky was turning cloudier by the minute, and Legend, an almost uncharacteristic look of concern on his face, seemed to try and subtly get belowdeck where Hyrule was.

Twi chuckled to himself. Legend often put on a sarcastic facade, but Twi knew he cared as much and as deeply as any other one of them.

It was starting to rain now, the boat rocking harder than before, and Twi held onto the rail he was leaning on a little tighter. The wolf deep inside him hated every second of this. Last time they had been in Wind’s Hyrule, it hadn’t stormed, and the skies were clear as day. 

Wind was above deck, bantering with Tetra. Their dance was a familiar one, he himself had traced the steps. He hoped it would end well for Wind, in a way it hadn’t for himself.

A few hours later, they all gathered below the deck. Hyrule was still looking green, but Legend has his arm around him, and they looked as fine as they were going to be for the moment.

Wild was in the galley, away from Twi’s line of sight. He was the only one permitted in the kitchens, and Twi was glad for it. He had faith they would be eating good food that night.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Warriors make a daring escape from Wind’s tiny fists, the consequence of his hair ruffling. His laughter, while as loud and boisterous as always, seemed a little dimmed.

They all knew what was coming after they got to Wind’s island.

Later that night, Twi couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the wind he could hear howling outside the ship walls. Maybe it was the constant rocking, putting him off-balance. Or maybe it was the strong stench of men and alcohol and cigars that permeated the whole ship.

Whatever it was, it was suffocating and made his skin crawl. He wanted the land, the forest, the feel of grass beneath his feet and not the salty air of the ocean and rocking waves.

He wanted to be home.

“You have to be strong,” he whispered to himself, “Be there for the others. You’re their leader now, you have to support them”

Twilight didn’t feel like a leader. He didn’t even want to be one.

Warriors, he thought dimly, made a much better leader than he did.

He felt his body moving out of his bed, felt his arms on the walls and mindlessly made his way to the deck, his chest aching for fresh, unstale air.

Only the lookout was awake, far above him, and he was able to lay down in the middle of the second deck, unseen by anyone unless they were truly looking.

The sky was now clear, the storm having passed, and stars took his breath away.

When he was younger, back in Ordon, he used to climb to the roof of Rusl’s house and look at the stars. As he grew older, he was always too focused on his next task, a new journey, that he stopped looking up.

After Midna, he stopped looking at the night sky altogether. It was a painful reminder of all that he had lost.

But here, on a pirate ship in the middle of an unknown ocean, the stars are quite different.

This is where Wind found him, looking up at the sky, tears in his eyes, and smiling.

Silently, the kid lays down next to him. It is a quiet companionship for a few moments, before the silence is broken.

“Do you want to know their names?”

Twi turns his head towards Wind in response, his eyebrow traveling far up into his forehead.

“Their names?”

Wind nodded, and then grinned, one arm extending from where it was folded on his chest to point at the night sky.

“The constellations!” he said, excited, “That one right there, that one’s called Orion. Tetra has a picture of it framed in her room!”

Twilight looked up where Wind was pointing.

“All I see are stars.”

Wind giggled and then slapped his arm.

“Look closer!” he said, “See the three stars in a little line? If you look at the stars around it, it forms an hourglass. That’s Orion.”

Twilight smiled.

“I didn’t know that the stars had names.”

“Only some of them do, and only when they’re together. Then, they tell a story.”

“What’s the story of Orion?”

Wind wrinkled his nose, trying to remember.

“I think he was a hunter,” he finally said, “He has two dogs up in the sky, too. As I’ve heard it, Hylia put him in the sky after he won a battle with a giant scorpion to fight for her honor.”

“That hourglass is supposed to be a person?”

Another smack.

“Be nice! It’s just a story, anyway.”

They fell into silence for a few moments, savoring every second.

“Tell me more about the stars,” Twi softly whispered, “I’ve never seen them like this before.”

Twilight awoke on the upper deck to a bright sun and a certain protege of his gently patting his face

“I think he’s dea-oh! Twi! You’re awake.”

Twilight groaned and then sat up, his back protesting in agony. Wild sat back, crossing his arms in irritation.

“What are you, old? Get up, you’ve been asleep for hours!”

Twi grinned at him despite the sun in his eyes and horrible backache.

“Oh? Were you starting to get worried, cub?”

“No, you idiot!” Wild said, unfazed, “We’re almost to Outset.”

Oh.

Sure enough, when he stood up, taking Wild’s offered hand, he could see a small island in the distance.

Their time on the boat, while it had sometimes seemed impossibly long, had gone too fast.

The last time they had visited Wind’s Hyrule, they had to take two trips.

Today, they only had to take one.

They could smell soup cooking when they approached Wind’s house. His sister, looking out of a pair of binoculars to the sea, startled at his call. She let out a squeal that made Twi’s ears ring, and tackled her brother in something that barely counted as an embrace. Wind let out an “oof” as he crashed into the sand, trying for a few moments to catch his breath. His sister, unfazed, continued in her attempt to strangle him with her affection.

The door creaked and Wind’s grandmother stepped out. Her face was as kind as Twi remembered, her smile permanently etched into her face.

“Hello dearies!” she said, and her warm tone washed over Twi and made him miss Malon, “I was wondering when you’d come back.”

The hut wasn’t big enough to hold all of them at once, even with their reduced population, so they split up.

Wind’s grandmother was all too pleased to drag Wild into the kitchen. Twi and Warriors were recruited to retrieve some lost pigs, and Wind went scampering off into the woods with his sister, all too eager to stir up some trouble. Legend and Hyrule, who Twi had noticed, became closer throughout the last few days, went off to go scam some pirates out of their money.

Twi would find them later, Legend laying on the sand with Hyrule splashing in the small waves. In the last few months, Hyrule has been getting better at swimming and slowly getting more comfortable with water. While he refused to go anywhere his head would be submerged, some light swimming in shallow waters was thrilling and refreshing.

Warriors stared at Legend almost in jealously while Twilight attempted to wrestle with a pig that was almost as big as he was.

“Can I get a little help?”

Warriors just sighed, and ignored him. Twi just renewed his struggle with the squealing hog beneath him.

“Who do you think is next?”

Twi managed to shove in the pig and slam the gate, turning towards Warriors while panting.

He was about to yell at him, but then he caught the faraway look in Warriors eyes, and approached to stand next to him, watching the sun on the horizon paint the sky with oranges and purples and yellows.

“Who’s going to leave next, Twi?”

Warriors shoulders trembled slightly, and Twi remembered that he was a captain. Losing this many people, no matter how peacefully, could not be easy for him.

Twi wasn’t very good at physical comfort—that had been Sky’s forte, he winced—but he pressed his hand into Warrior’s shoulder, trying to be a steady presence for his grieving friend, all the while trying not to fall apart himself.

When the sun had finally set, they all gathered around a simmering stewpot, brought to them by Wind’s grandma and Wild.

Before they could dig in, the old woman stood up, and tapped her spoon against the bowl in her grasp.

“Attention, young warriors!” she said, and quiet fell over the group. “I would like to thank you for getting my grandson back home safely.”

She looked around at their merry band and continued.

“I know you must have been through much, and I’m so terribly sorry about the passing of your other three members, but I am ever so grateful for you all being role models for him, and I hope you can continue to be so as you continue to travel.”

The air grew thick with tension.

Twi tried desperately to make eye contact with Warriors, but Warriors could only stare at Wind. Uncertainty filling him, he tried to make words come out of his mouth—anything, _anything_ would do, but the sound that tried to come from his throat died there, and Twi was unable to say anything at all.

“Grandma, I’m not going with them.”

Wind, the bravest kid this world had ever known stood up.

“Grandma, I’m staying here,” he said, gulping, “I can’t go with them.”

“Why not, dearie?” the old woman seemed confused.

“Because,” Wind said, “They need to go home, too.”

And that was it, wasn’t it? Wind turned to Twi, to Warriors’ blood-drained face, and walked across the circle, to embrace him.

Immediately, Warriors’ arms embraced him, holding him tightly. There were silent tears tracking down his cheeks, the full implications of what would happen in the next few days fully hitting him.

“I talked to Tetra. She can take you close to where the lands merge, and then she’ll provide you a boat, so you can travel on your own.”

Distantly, Twi wondered that if he were older, whether Time would’ve chosen him to be the leader.

They weren’t thoughts that he particularly wanted to think, right now.

Wind went to Legend next, leaving his grandmother to look at Twi in questioning. The thick atmosphere gone, and finally being able to breath again, Twi quietly explained to her what exactly had happened to Sky, to Four, to Time.

“He’ll be happy here,” he promised, taking her hands in his own and gently squeezing them, “He’ll live out here, with you, with Aryll, with Tetra, and the sea.”

Twilight took a breath

“He’s right, we all need to go home.”

The old woman squeezed his hands back.

“Good luck,” she said.

________________________________

Legend hated this fucking boat.

He hated the rocking and the tossing and the feeling of instability. He hated the cold wind and the merciless blue for miles and miles.

Most of all, he hated how quiet it was.

While the waves that crashed against the boat were loud enough, there was a stifling silence amongst the remains of the group. It had hung over them as they left Time’s land, a feeling of finality.

It seemed like they were making no progress. Usually, if they had passed the border between their worlds, they would have gotten one of those visions by now. Maybe they were going in circles.

The water made Legend nervous. While he knew that the Zora weren’t in this world, but he couldn’t help but feel on edge, his hand fingering the handle of his sword. Hyrule was next to him, and while the tremble wasn’t apparent at first glance, Legend could feel his hand shaking from where he was pressed to his side. In the forest, Hyrule was only second to Wild. He was a force to be reckoned with, despite his penchant for getting lost.

But here, out in the open sea, both he and Legend were vulnerable, and they both knew it. While on his adventure to Kohlolint had lessened his apprehension to the water, Hyrule never had anything like that.

He put an arm around Hyrule, hoping that it might help a little. Despite what Warriors joked about, he did have a heart.

While the others were switching off on rowing, Wild decided to sit down in front of them. He was wearing his Zora armor, the cloth shining with enchantment. He brought out his slate, and after a few quick swipes, he brought out a pair of silver earrings with white stones inlaid in them. Putting the slate away in his pouch, he approached Hyrule with the earrings, gently grabbing his hand and enclosing them in his palm.

“These’ll help you swim,” Wild said, “Hopefully you won’t have to, but just in case…”

Hyrule opened his palm, looking closely at them. The opals glowed softly in his hand. Slowly uncurling his hand from the dagger, he tentatively put them on. They didn’t seem to do much, but Hyrule visibly relaxed. Legend was slightly offended that he didn’t get any earrings, not that he would’ve taken other ones in his ears anyway.

A few hours later, Legend and Hyrule still sat in the stern of the boat, but Wild and Warriors were rowing now. Twilight sent a look of sympathy towards the two. Night was starting to fall, and Legend could feel the tendrils of sleep start to ensnare him.

When he fell asleep, Legend dreamed of Wind.

_ Wind watched as the others boarded Tetra’s ship. They had already said their goodbyes, given him the hugs they had given to everyone before them. He thought about Four, about Sky, about Time, and wondered what they would see when they crossed into another world._

_ He followed his grandmother home that night, and helped her until Tetra came back around to the island,_

_ They went sailing together, chasing after adventures, the wind always at their back._

_ Wind grew taller, his pants looking shorter, his hair getting longer and shaggier._

_ Aryll is taller than him now, if only by an inch or two. It was supremely irritating._

_ Wind, completing a boat, meant to be a one-manned vessel, complete with a small cabin_

_ While he lived alone, he traveled to all the islands around him, surrounded by comrades and friends._

_ Waving to a pirate ship in the distance, to a woman in a long coat and big hat._

_ Wind, older now, scattering some ashes upon the sea alongside his sister._

_ Shaving, in preparation for his sister’s wedding, and putting on a nice blue tunic, leaving his green one to hand on a chair._

_ Bringing some blond children treats from across the sea, being greeted with a giant hug around the waist. He gives them candy and shells and trinkets from his travels and they are an excuse to visit his sister and his home,_

_ Eventually settling down on an uninhabited island, planting trees and bushes and creating and curating life._

_ Waving to a pirate ship in the distance, Tetra is taller now but she is still a great leader in almost every respect_

_ There’s a flood, and Wind rescues as many people as he can, his hair grey and long and shaggy, and he's old now but he still does his duty as a hero, even if it is his last. _

_ An arrow is drawn back, and hits a barge, catching it aflame, and Wind’s body sinks into the sea._

The first thing Legend saw when he woke up was sand. 

He bolted up, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. The beach was darker and rockier than the one on Koholint, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

_You aren’t there_, he thought, and collapsed in relief onto the sandy beach, and _felt_ the sand beneath his palms, grounding and present in ways that not even the Windfish could emulate.

In the Windfish’s dream, everything felt almost perfect. The sand was soft on Kolohint, the sun always shining, and the monsters always eventually came down to his blade. It wasn’t that it was easy, but it was enough to quell any doubts, enough to make him believe that maybe for once, Hylia had given him a break.

Here, when he grasped the sand beneath his palms, it was sharp full of little particles that dug into his hand. He could see clouds in the sky, covering the sun, miserable and grey.

This wasn’t Koholint.

So where was he?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

His back protested when he got up. Hylia, he didn’t think he was getting _that_ old.

He looked around, cataloguing his surroundings. First he should find Twi or Warriors, then maybe Wild, and then-

Hyrule

He needed to find Hyrule

Hyrule can’t swim

Any semblance of rational thought went tumbling away as his brain cartwheeled in panic. Before he found _anyone_ he needed to find Hyrule. He needed to find _his kid_.

Legend had never been the best runner without special items, but as he went sprinting down the beach, it seemed like he was going faster than he ever had before.

An arm caught him across the abdomen, and he almost ate sand.

“Legend?”

He looked up. Warriors, forearm extended, was looking at him with concern written in his eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” Warriors asked, and Hylia, would he just _shut up_, “What’s going on?”

“Where’s Hyrule?”

If Warriors was offended by his short reply, he didn’t let on.

“He’s with Twi, just down the beach. We’ve been looking for-“

Legend tuned him out and leaned heavily on his friend. _He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay-_

“-egend?”

“Yeah?” he whispered, and he felt _so tired._

“I think,” Warriors swallowed, “I think we’re in your Hyrule”

Oh.

If Legend thought about it, it made sense.

They had been to all the beaches in all the other Hyrules, except for his own. The beach they had landed on wasn’t one he had recognized, but he had stayed inland his last few years. There were too many memories that he hadn’t wanted to remember.

They had made camp for the night, and while Twi was prowling around, Legend sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, close to the fire. He could only think of his distrust in the beginning, he disregard for everyone being replaced with care and affection and burning lungs in search of a kid he had no business caring about. 

_Guess I really have changed_

Hyrule sat down next to him, breaking him out of his brooding. He let his head rest on Legend’s shoulder, in a way that made Legend think of rabbits and the color purple and overly affectionate people that wormed their way into his heart.

_Maybe not so much_

When they woke up in the morning, the ocean was several feet closer than it was before, lapping at Wild’s ankles.

So they packed up quickly, and went on their way.

It seemed like Hylia hated him after all.

Legend’s world was instantly recognizable.

It wasn’t dark and gloomy, but much like Wild’s it carried scars. The land itself was intact, but the people were all wary, were scared, were used to a society of thievery and evil and spite.

Legend didn’t exactly know where they were, but they were close to a thick forest. Legend could see Wild’s ear twitching, as if he could hear something that they couldn’t.

The Lost Woods.

At least Legend knew how to guide them through there. While the portals to Lorule had made it a challenge, he had made sure that after all of it has died down, he and Zelda explored it.

_ ”It’s my duty to explore it, Link.”_

_ “So why am I here? You have guards, Zelda, you don’t need me.”_

_ “Because they refuse to even enter, but you…” she sent a pointed look to the sword at his side, “You can just waltz in.”_

Legend hoped that it was the same for the others, as well. He and Zel could never fully get a map of the woods—the trees kept changing positions.

Gently, he pressed his hand to the trunk of one of the trees. He sent a silent prayer to someone out there, a _please_ and a _let them go home_.

The trees did nothing.

In Legend’s opinion, that was good as response as any.

The trek through the woods took an entire day, but other than Wild looking around suspiciously, there was nothing amiss. It seemed that the woods had obeyed Legend’s wish.

It wasn’t until they approached the end of the trees, when they could see the setting sun ahead of them and a castle in the distance, that Legend lagged behind to the back of the group and set his hand on a trunk.

_”Thank you,”_ he whispered to the trees

The trees didn’t respond.

In Legend's opinion, that was a good thing.

Even before they opened the castle doors, Legend could hear them.

“They haven’t been back in months!!! He’s never gone this long, not without a letter! Something must be wrong-“ Oh Hylia, was that-

“Enough!” and that was Zelda? It was deep into the night now, why was she awake? “I can send out a squad of men, they’ll find him if he’s here-“

“And what if he’s _dead_, Zelda?”

Silence.

Warriors went to open the door, but Legend caught his hand, and when Warriors looked over at him in surprise, Legend shook his head.

“It has to be me.”

Warriors uncharacteristically conceded, and stepped back.

Legend took a breath.

The door swung open.

Zelda and Ravio looked about ready to trade blows. Ravio’s hood was down, and even across the throne room, Legend could see that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Zelda…Zelda looked scared. He’s never seen her like that before.

She whirled around in fury. “Russell I TOLD you that I didn-“

Legend gulped, and pointedly ignored the blood that drained from both her and Ravio’s faces. He couldn’t seem to look either of them in the eye, so instead, he looked at the windows behind them. Gosh, they were lovely this time of year, you know, in the darkness of night, with no sun shining through them, no color to be displayed-

“Link?”

“Hey, Zel.”

“Link?” It was quiet, barely a hopeful whisper. Ravio looked tired, his eyes red and wet and Hylia, Legend hoped that he wasn’t the reason behind it.

“Yeah,” Legend gulped, “It’s me.”

“You IDIOT!” and suddenly, Legend could almost see stars, his ears ringing with the sudden noise of Zelda’s furious screech, “You left us for months, MONTHS! No contact, no letters, no NOTHING! We thought…we thought…”

Ravio, silent, wrapped his arms around his torso and pressed his face into Legend’s shoulder

“I’m sorry,” he said, and it was as much to Ravio as it was to Zelda

“I know, you _bastard_,” she said, smiling despite an uncharacteristic wetness in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him.

It could have been hours later or only a few minutes, but the storm inside him, filled of sadness and rage and grief and _loss_, dimmed down a little, and for this moment, he was glad to be with his friends, with his family.

He could hear a throat clear behind him. Warriors.

“Princess? Is it possible that we could stay here for the night? While we’d hate to intrude, it’s just-“ Zelda quirked an eyebrow, and Warriors squirmed a bit before continuing, “It’s raining outside.”

Zelda smiled graciously and stepped away from the embrace. “Of course,” she said, “Let me lead you to some rooms.”

Ravio gave him one tight squeeze before letting go. He scampered out of the castle’s main entrance, waving goodbye and giving Legend a “See you at home, hero!” before disappearing into the storm outside. As they walked out of the throne room, down one of the side corridors, Legend approached Zel. “Hyrule can stay with me,” he said, his voice low, “I can explain later.”

She gave him a look out of the corner of her eye, regarding him closely, before silently nodding.

As they approached the guest quarters, Zelda spoke up: “It looks like you’ll each be able to get your own rooms,” she said, “Choose amongst yourselves-“

“Um, ma’am?” Zelda raised an immaculate eyebrow to Hyrule’s protest, “it looks like there are only three rooms open.”

“Silly me!” she said, gasping dramatically, not even looking to confirm Hyrule’s statement, “I must have counted you wrong. I think the only other room in the castle that could possibly be ready for guests is Link’s quarters! Will that be alright?”

“Um, yes, that’s fine,” Hyrule said awkwardly, “I don’t see why that would be a problem.”

“Link! Why don’t you lead him there! After all-,” she said, yawning loudly, “It’s been _such_ a long day, I couldn’t possibly go on. ” Legend glared at her.

She smiled innocently back.

“Fine!” he said, “Come on Hyrule, we’re going to my room.”

“Alright,” Hyrule said, waving at the others before Legend dragged him off, “Goodnight, everyone!”

Wild, as confused as the two behind him, hesitantly waved back, before disappearing into his room.

Zelda disappeared down the hallway, her candle lighting her way, leaving Legend and Hyrule in dark hallway. Legend swore under his breath before fumbling for his fire rod, grasping his protege’s hand next to him. Hyrule seemed to savor the touch, squeezing Legend’s hand in return. Pulling up a mental map of the castle, Legend determined it was about a six minute walk to his residences, and proceed to lead Hyrule down the twisting hallways of the castle. If Legend wasn’t physically attached to him, he would think that the kid would get horribly lost.

Soon enough, they approached his ornate door. When he opened it, he found a pile of wood in the fireplace, ready to be lit, and candles everywhere. The bed had about thirty different pillows on it, and looked warm and inviting. Hyrule let go of Legend’s hand, and collapsed into it, fingers curling into the blankets and relishing in the comfort. Not even the beds in Four’s Hyrule were this comfortable.

“Get your shoes off before climbing in!” Legend reprimanded, “You and Wild, both the same…”

Hyrule sat up and dutifully removed his shoes, and looked around the room. Zelda had outfitted her old quarters for him, in a show of gratitude for saving Hyrule, and, as such, the room was fit for a prince. There was a desk by a large window, overlooking the moat and surrounding field. The wardrobe in the corner could’ve been a room all on its own, but it was unfortunate that Legend preferred his old, soft, tunic, instead of the finery that scratched his skin, so the clothes inside mostly went unused.

Despite the finery around them, Legend and Hyrule fell into a familiar routine and got ready for bed. Hyule peeled off his outer tunic, and climbed underneath the comfortable blankets, eyes closing out of sheer relief.

“…hey Legend?”

“Yeah?”

“You gonna go to bed soon?”

Legend looked to his desk, a piece of parchment and corked bottle of ink ready for use, and he smiled.

“In a bit, kid.”

“…not a kid”

“I know.”

Legend sat down, uncorked the ink, and began writing. When the letter was finally done, he sealed it with wax and stood, walking across the room to slip the letter into Hyrule’s pouch. He would find the letter soon enough, hopefully a day or two from now.

Climbing into his side of the bed, he blew out the candle, and let himself drift off to sleep.

One of the perks about Legend’s Hyrule? They had excellent eggs.

When Legend had woken up the following morning, it was all he could smell. Hyrule was still softly snoring beside him, ignoring the smell of the delicious food that wafted throughout the castle.

Legend shoved him out of the bed.

Hyrule let out a yelp when he fell, and glared at Legend. Legend could only cackle in response, mirth seemingly spilling out out of every crack and crevice.

“C’mon kid,” Legend said, ‘Let’s get down there before Wild and dog boy eat everything.”

Muttering angrily, Hyrule pulled on his tunic and boots, and took his pouch, and paused. Legend’s heart skipped a beat before Hyrule shook his head and flipped it closed.

It wasn’t soon after that when Legend led Hyrule through the corridors of the castle. In the broad daylight, the hallways were illuminated, and felt a lot less twisty and intimidating. It seemed Hyrule had finally smelled the food, because he looked excited. When they walked past Warriors’ door, they heard a loud thump and equally loud swearing. Legend didn’t want to know what had happened, though the man had probably just tripped over something.

When they made it into the dining hall, Zelda sat at the head of the table, sipping some tea, and didn’t look up at their entrance. Legend took a seat next to her, Hyrule sitting next to him. A few minutes later, Warriors entered, his hair a mess, and dark circles under his eyes. He collapsed in the seat across from Legend, hand dragging over his face, and yawning.

Wild followed not too soon after. Unlike Warriors, his hair only had a few flyaways, most keeping to the braid he had slept in the night before. He was fully dressed, and had clearly been up hours before. He sat next to Hyrule, giving him a gentle smile, before frowning at the arrangement of silverware before him.

The last to come was Twilight. He looked well rested, and was fully dressed ready for their day ahead. He sat beside Warriors, patting the tired man on the back, and Warriors groaned. The food was brought out a few minutes later, the delicious aroma that Legend had smelled that morning enveloping the air. Warriors perked up, and finally fixed his posture, grabbing a teapot set on the table before anyone else could and quickly pouring it into his cup.

“Why are you so tired?” Wild asked, breaking the silence, “Usually, you’re up bright and early.”

“I stayed up late last night,” Warriors replied, draining his tea and pouring himself another cup, “I was planning our trip out. It looks like the House of Gales is going to be the best way, though of course we could go near Death Mountain-“

“You’re leaving?”

All heads turned towards a horrified Zelda, her eyes wide. “You can’t,” she continued, looking imploringly at Legend, “It’s too dangerous! Link, I cannot permit you to go so soon after you got back, and after so many have died-“

An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Twilight spoke up.

“Your Highness,” he said, “Legend isn’t coming with us.”

“Explain,” Zelda said, glaring at Twilight.

Twi gulped, and Legend could’ve sworn that he was more scared of Zelda than he had been of Wind’s grandmother.

Legend sighed.

“Zel,” he said, laying a placating hand on her arm, “The others…they didn’t die, per say…”

“What happened to them, then, because they clearly aren’t here right now.”

“They went home, Zel.”

They finished breakfast in silence.

It wasn’t until the others were prepared to stop at Legend’s house for a final restock, and to say goodbye to Ravio, when Zelda pulled him aside.

“So you’re going to stay? For good, this time?”

Legend smiled at her.

“Yeah, for good, this time. At least, that’s the plan.”

Zelda smiled back, and held out her hand, pinky extended.

“Promise?”

He returned the gesture, linking their pinkies and giving them a firm shake.

“Promise.”

He said goodbye to Hyrule in his front yard.

The kid was the last goodbye of their group, and the only one he cried at.

While Warriors’ embrace had been protective and strong, and Twi’s soft and safe, Hyrule’s embrace was desperate and clingy and tight, and Legend couldn’t help but squeeze just as tightly. He could feel a hole of grief forming in his heart, adding onto the one that was left by Sky and Wind and Four and Time. There were so many words to say, so much advice he wanted to give to this kid, _his kid_, but they all died in his throat. He hoped his letter could give Hyrule all the words he wanted to say now, all the goodbyes and love he left unsaid.

Like all things, their embrace eventually ended, and Legend could only pretend that he couldn’t see Hyrule wipe tears away.

He could only pretend that he wasn’t wiping tears away as well as he watched them leave, as he watched Hyrule turn around in the distance and wave goodbye, as he watched them disappear over the horizon.

_________________________________

Out of all the worlds they visited, Hyrule thought that Legend’s was his favorite.

To an extent, it was the same as his own. They had figured out that Legend and Hyrule had come from the same timeline—Downfall, Warriors had called it—but their chronological distance was unknown.

But when walking in Legend’s lands, Hyrule could recognize certain things that were the same in his own home.

The Hero of Legend was still in living memory, though he was long retired, and Hyrule wondered if he had ever seen Legend, ever passed him, if Legend had watched him and _knew_ and never told him. The Hero hadn’t been seen for decades; he could very easily be dead, and probably was.

Hyrule wondered if he had been alone.

They were walking through the southern forest, Legend’s house having long faded in the distance.

The sun was setting over the horizon, and they decided to set up camp. Now that their group was smaller, the camp took up less space, and only one person needed to be on watch. For the first time in a long time, Twilight was able to sleep.

Before Hyrule closed his eyes for the night, he could see Wild poke the flames and give him a reassuring smile. Hyrule tried to smile back, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes, before falling into a sullen slumber.

The sun shone bright in his eyes as he woke up to Warriors’ loud swearing.

“Did you really have to _slap_ me, Wild!?”

“You weren’t waking up,” Wild replied in a deadpan, “What was I supposed to do? Stick some icy apples down your pants?”

“…On second thought, thank you for being gentle.”

  
  
“You’re very welcome.”

“Stop messing around, you two!” Twi said, irritated, “We were supposed to get moving hours ago.”

Warriors scoffed, but he got up. They packed up their camp quickly, managing to get back on the road before the sun halfway to its zenith.

It was a long and miserable journey to Hyrule Castle. Hyrule’s lands were humid and hot, with no safety in the cooling rivers around them. Any monsters they encountered were easily avoidable, and Hyrule spend the mind-numbing journey trying not to think about what was next.

Would Zelda be pleased to see him? What would happen to him after the others left? He had never really had a place to stay, so maybe a life on the road was for him.

He was brought to awareness by Wild’s voice.

“-yrule? Hey, dude, what’s going on in there?”

“Huh?”

“I _said_,” Wild responded, rolling his eyes, “Do you have any idea where we are?”

Hyrule looked up and around him. He hadn’t seen Bagu’s house yet, so maybe they were past it? In the distance, he could see the road that would take them to the upper field.

“See where the mountains meet?” he said, “We’ll go through the pass, and the castle will be half a day’s walk from there.”

Warriors nodded. “There’s a town just past it, right? We’ll stay the night in the inn.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Twi said.

The exorbitant prices of the inn led them to rent two rooms for the evening. After a warm meal, Twilight and Warriors retired to their room, discussing plans over a borrowed map. They were discussing their plans of how to depart, and Hyrule was pointedly ignoring them. The more he avoided talking about it, the farther he could put it off, maybe the less painful it would be when he finally had to say goodbye.

Would he cry when he watches them disappear into the distance? Would he think about them? Would they think about him?

Did Legend ever think about him?

They arrived at the castle in the afternoon.

Unlike Legend, when Hyrule opened the doors to the castle, he wasn’t greeted by a passionate hug from Zelda. She was glad to see him, certainly, but they had never been close. While he had saved her life from an endless sleep, and they were friends, it was every person for themselves in this world. 

It was so different from Legend’s Hyrule. The disappearance of the hero here sowed distrust among the people. In the years following up to Hyrule’s quest, when Zelda fell asleep, the land was in chaos. He wondered if Legend had ever known that retiring would’ve caused that.

Not that it was Legend’s fault. The growing influence of Ganon had affected everyone.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Hyrule followed the group to some rooms in the castle, led by a servant.

They walked past the portrait hall, displaying all the painting of previous kings and queens and princesses. Hyrule had probably walked past this particular hallway dozens of times.

This time, though, was different.

Hyrule couldn’t help it when his body froze in place, looking up at a picture of Zelda and her advisor.

Wild, noticing that their fourth member had stopped, backtracked to where Hyrule was standing, alerting Twi and Warriors as he went.

He said something, but it was too muddled to hear.

While a beard grew on his face, blonde and speckled grey, and his mouth curved up into a soft smile instead of his trademark smirk, Legend was unmistakable.

_ Legend watched as his friends walked off into the forest, his arm lowering from waving goodbye._

_ A hand appears on his shoulder, and he gently grasps it, squeezing it as a “thank you” to the show of comfort._

_ A month later, he’s in the palace, trying on a new, regal outfit. Zelda walks in, wearing an ornate crown and dress, and stands next to him._

_ ”You ready?”_

_ They make eye contact through the mirror, and Legend smiles, and responds: “As I’ll ever be.”_

_ There’s a ceremony, big and with the entire kingdom invited, and he is named the royal advisor._

_ He gets older, and when people see him, they don’t know him as the hero anymore._

_ He still lives in his house, still lives with Ravio, but the weapons and items on the walls are replaced with paintings and memories and they are kept in storage, kept away._

_ He does great things as an advisor, makes the country better, and the land heals a little bit._

_ Ravio passes, his body not prepared for a plague that sweeps the land, killing many small children but not destroying the population._

_ Legend buries him, and works harder for the people, dedicating his life to his work._

_ Zelda eventually makes him stand for a painting when he’s older, hair grey and no longer blonde and pink, and a grey beard covering his face. He’s holding the tempered blade, in on hand, and a shining pearl in the other._

_ Legend hears that Ganon will soon become a threat again. He is too old, can no longer fight, and knows that Hyrule will be born soon._

_ He retires as the royal advisor twelve years later, telling Zelda’s young daughter he’ll be back soon, and finds a cave, dry and almost homey._

_ He waits._

_ Years later, Legend looks upon a younger Hyrule’s face, and he smiles. _

Hyrule could only stand where he was, tears dripping down his face.

Everything was blurry and nothing made sense. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _think_, but he knew one thing among the blurriness: he had to leave.

Blindly, he took off running through the hall, ignoring the shocked shout of someone—probably Twi—and instead focused on getting _away away away_.

Hyrule stumbled upon the garden in what could have been minutes, tears in his eyes as he avoided concerned looks from the staff and tried to find a secluded corner where he could just be _alone_.

Luckily for him, he found one.

He collapsed against the ground, head in his knees, and tried to breath, tried to ignore the tears that were dripping down his face.

He had been fine when the others had left. There had been tears in his eyes saying goodbye to Sky, to Four, to Time, to Wind, so why was it now that he was breaking down for Legend? Legend, who was just another casualty to fate and to destiny and the long sad road he had to walk down, the same one he had been walking down all of his life. 

He had _met_ Legend, had seen him in this life.

Was he dead now? It had been years since he had seen the old man. It seemed impossible that he could still be alive, and he tried to crush a flutter of hope in his chest, the hope that _maybe he had another chance_.

Wild found him hours later sprawled out against a particularly tall hedge, organizing his supply of arrows.

He joined Hyrule, sitting down across from him, and started to scroll through the slate. Presumably, he was also organizing his things.

They sat in quiet companionship for a while before he moved to sit next to him.

Wild had been quite closed-off before their journey, but Hyrule was grateful that he was more open to physical comfort, especially as he draped an arm over Hyrule’s shoulders, a silent and calming presence.

After a period of quiet, Wild spoke.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He was met with silence.

“That’s okay,” he said, rubbing Hyrule’s shoulder, “I understand. I’ll be here, if you change your mind. ”

Hyrule continued to sort through his items, taking comfort in the organization and order, moving on to the potions before he discovered a small piece of paper rolled up in an empty bottle.

Unfurling it, he started to read, his tears beginning anew.

Wild, a steady presence, stayed next to him the entire time.

_ Hyrule, _

_ I hope that by now, you’ve already left. It would be unfortunate if you turned around to confront me about this. If you are still here, please close this letter and open it again once you pass beyond. Let me say these things long after I’m gone, I don’t think I’d be able to tell you in person. _

_ I’m not going to go on adventures anymore. After all we’ve been through, I think all I really want is to retire. _

_ Funny, right? Who knew I’d end up like Time, huh? Maybe I’ll have kids, or a family. _

_ Who am I kidding? We both know I’m far more likely to father a bastard somewhere than ever settle down like that. Make no mistake: I won’t be doing any more for Hylia, but I would hate shoveling horse shit even more. _

_ Some life advice since I’m supposed to be your mentor or whatever: 1) Sometimes Twi needs to be told when to fuck off, the responsibility now falls on you, and 2), It’s dangerous to go out alone, at least take Wild with you, for someone’s sake._

_ I wonder if our lives ever crossed in your time. If so, I’ll wait for the day I’ll see you again. Hylia, I’ll have so much to tell you by then. I can’t wait to see who you become. _

_ Wherever you are, whatever road you choose to take, know I’m proud of you, kiddo._

_ Remember that I love you, yeah? Always._

_ -Legend_

_ (P.S.: When you read this, meet me in the cave we first met. I’ll be waiting.)_

They stayed for a few more days before departing.

While he was sad to see them leave, Hyrule could barely keep his excitement under wraps as he prepared for a journey of his own.

A few days after departing the castle, he paused in front of a cave entrance, before grinning and then going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who commented last chapter. Your support really helped me get motivated to finish this chapter in a relatively timely manner. I'm so glad so any people enjoy this fic, and I hope you continue to enjoy and to comment!!!!
> 
> Edit: 11/8/19: How could I forgot to credit??? The amazing and wonderful Space-Malarkey here on ao3 wrote the line "Remember I love you, yeah? Always." once in a discord chat and it made me super emotional when I read it the first time so I'm super happy to able to use it in my story!!! Thank you so much, Space!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> Please leave comments on this fic, I would love to hear what you guys think! (Plus, comments make it easier for me to write!) 
> 
> This was one of my favorite things to write, hands down. While these are only parts 1-3 (out of nine parts), I think so far Time's section was my favorite to write, but Wind's (which will come in part 2) is so far a close second. 
> 
> Sky's section was so short because I thought this fic was going to be a lot shorter, and each section would be tops 300 words each, but as the fic is going on 6k words in part 4, I realize that I was horribly mistaken. Whoops! 
> 
> This is what I have so far, and the rest will come later, I promise. ;)


End file.
